Draco's with who?
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Harry thinks Hermione's with Luna Lovegood. Ron thinks Harry is with Draco. Harry figures out Hermione is actually with Draco. Ron still thinks Harry is with Draco. Wait, who's Luna with then?
1. Hermione plus who?

**Hey guys! Welcome to the 9th and last day of my birthday countdown! Yayy today's my birthday, any ways this is to be continued… Sorry for the small chappy.**

* * *

'Ha! I caught you two in the act! I knew it!' Harry's whispered victory broke the silence of the library and startled the couple snogging on the table.

Hermione whipped her head at the sound of her best friend, pushing her boyfriend away and standing up.

'Hey, Harry! I- I was just telling Malfoy to shove off you know…' Hermione trailed off uncomfortably as she saw her best friend smirking at her.

'Uh huh! You were trying to shove him with your tongue down his throat?' he retorted walking forward and staring at Draco who just scoffed.

Sighing Hermione walked back to her seat and entwined her fingers with Draco's. She looked at both the boy's and took a deep breath 'I really didn't mean for you to find out like this. We meant to tell you when we were ready and…' she left it at that.

Harry's face softened at that before he said 'Well, I've kind of known for some time. I figured it out. Without anyone, even Ron.' at which both Draco and Hermione raised their eyebrows.

'You! You figured something out without any help. Everybody calls you Harry Oblivious Potter! I mean you did save the world and all but…' spoke Draco for the first time with a sneer on his face.

'Shut up Malfoy, and I'm most certainly not called Harry Oblivious Potter. I would know!'

'Harry,' came Hermione's warning, 'Also, Draco's kind of right, you don't know you're called that because, well let's see, you're oblivious to most of the things that go around you. I mean don't take this the wrong way, when you want to find something out you can.' she added.

'Anyway tell me how you figured it out' Hermione said when she saw Harry open his mouth to no doubt argue about his being oblivious.

'Well, I figured something was wrong when last month I came to the library with you. You said you were looking for a book to help you with your Arithmancy essay and then 15 minutes later you came out of the Divination section looking slightly dishevelled and then you said that you already had the book.'

'After that I thought I saw a flash of pale blonde hair which I originally thought belonged to Luna Lovegood and- don't look at me like that-, as I was saying I didn't think you were hooking up with her or anything but I thought she distracted you with the talk of her magical creatures. Then I saw you blushing and touching your lips absentmindedly while you were going through your essay and I thought that you were secretly hooking up with Luna. When I thought you were secretly hooking up with Luna I was a little hurt that you didn't tell us that you were gay or bi but then I was like 'When she's ready she'll come to us. Maybe she's worried because the Wizarding World isn't as advanced as the Muggle World' yadda yadda yadda.' finished Harry.

'Okay first of, I'm straight and secondly, you do know that I was snogging Draco Malfoy and not a disguised Luna not five minutes ago.'

'Yeah, I was just getting to that…'

* * *

 **I know it's short but I was short on time too. Hopefully see you sometime next week with a bunch of updates!** **Also, check me out on Tumblr, I would really appreciate some more followers and interaction there! I'm JediWitchVampireTribute -** ****

 **Ciao!**


	2. Blond or Blonde?

**Chapter 2- Blonde or Blond** **You'll only get the title if you're a native** **English** **speaker, like proper** _ **British**_ _ **English**_ **(maybe you Americans will know too... And maybe even you not native speakers might get it...) and if you're an English freak like me lol. That's why here's another version of the title-** **Chapter 2- Blond or Blonde? aka Hermione + Mysterious Man**

 **Previously-**

 **'Okay first of, I'm straight and secondly, you do know that I was snogging Draco Malfoy and not a disguised Luna not five minutes ago.'**

' **Yeah, I was just getting to that…'**

Hermione watched as Harry found a seat and then looked at them. She really wanted to know how Harry had gone from thinking she was with Luna to realizing that the blond hair he had spotted had actually belonged to Draco. Even though she was very curious as to what had happened she forced herself to keep quiet and let her best friend speak.

'It took me some time to get even consider you being with Luna, even though I saw that interaction in the library I wasn't quite sure if I was right and tried not to assume things so fast.' Harry admitted.'So that's why I started paying a closer look at what you and Luna did.' He went on.

'But I wasn't able to see anything strange from Luna, she seemed to be her usual dreamy self going about her business. Then I thought that it's Luna, maybe going on about Nargles all day makes it easier to hide stuff and if she was actually acting odd, not a lot of people would be able to tell because Luna's always a bit odd in our eyes no matter how much we love her!' Harry's voice becoming more frustrated as he continued and tried to explain to the pair what he had been feeling at the time. Draco and Hermione in response only nodded as they understood what Harry was trying to say.

* * *

 _Harry watched Hermione hurry towards him as she was a bit later to dinner. Most people around him who noticed this (including Ron) shrugged it off as it was Saturday evening. But not Harry. Harry's eyes went past Hermione and he searched for Luna who had come in about ten minutes ago looking slightly out of breathe._

' _Are you… dieting Hermione?' came Ginny's incredulous voice from opposite Harry which made him look at the red headed witch who was staring at his best friend's plate. Ginny's words caused Harry to look at Hermione's plate which was rather empty. It had a couple of fruits and vegetables on it that Hermione liked and the tiniest bit of meat pie._

' _Was she dieting?' he thought._

 _Hermione was quick to shake her head though with a kind of nervous kind of awkward chuckle. 'Ginny! Don't you know me? I may not be like Ron but I appreciate a good meal, if I was trying to stay fit I would maybe just cut down on the junk and have a healthier plate but my normal amount. I'm not the kind to starve myself, I'd rather exercise myself to death!' she said,. 'I'm just not that hungry.' she finished as she took a bite of her meat pie._

' _You've been 'just not that hungry' for a few days now Hermione. You sure you're okay?' Ginny's voice was laced with concern and a bit of sexism scepticism as she stared at the girl opposite her._

 _Hermione just nodded and smiled at them and turned back to her food. Harry looked at her for a few more moments and then realized that she seems rather… full?_

* * *

' _Harry!' came a light tinkly voice from behind him._

 _Harry quickly turned as he recognized the owner of the voice- Luna Lovegood._

' _Hey Luna!' he said casually as he watched her walk towards him._

' _Hi Harry, have you seen Hermione? We were supposed to do something together but I can't find her…' she trailed off as she stared at something that could only intrigue Luna._

' _Uh, sorry but I haven't seen her. Maybe she's on her way here from the library, that's where she said she'd be.'_

 _Luna just nodded and bounced off to find his best get friend with a smile on her face and says 'Thanks Harry!' over her shoulder. Harry just shook his head and continued looking for Ron. As he searched for his red-headed friend. Harry's thoughts drifted to the happy look on Luna's face and how He saw Hermione stifle secret smiles which were by no chance not the cause of secret rendezvous. As long as Hermione was happy he didn't care who it was who made her happy. He'd wait for her to tell him and Ron about Luna -or whoever this secret person was- when she was ready._

 _One thing that Harry was certain of was that if it wasn't Luna Hermione was with, it had to be someone else. He just knew that she was involved with someone. But he wouldn't invade her privacy by following or spying on her, he'd just try and figure it out from afar and wait until she came forward and told him and Ron. Another thing Harry hadn't done was inform Ron, not because he didn't trust Ron but because Hermione never meant even for him to find out so it wouldn't be right to tell Ron without her consent._

 _As Harry made his way towards the infirmary to visit Ron who'd been hurt due to Seamus casting another spell which caused an explosion. On the way there Harry suddenly heard feminine moans coming from somewhere not very far from where he was. Deciding to walk away quickly and give the couple privacy Harry increased his pace when suddenly the feminine voice said something which caused Harry to recognize who it was._

' _Come on, I have to go now or else I'll be late. Everyone except me will have visited Ron and it'll look odd!' came Hermione's breathless voice and a moan followed._

' _Who cares about Weaselbee? And don't start listing all the names again! Five more minutes and then I'll think about letting you go.' came the muffled voice of a… man._

 _Yes, Harry was sure it was a man. So Luna was probably out of the picture._

' _You let me go in five minutes and then I'll come back to you at night. I promise. Now it's your choice.' he heard Hermione speak again._

 _Harry quickly left the scene, not wanting to invade Hermione's privacy more than he had and contemplated everything he heard. So far Harry was very sure that Luna wasn't the one Hermione was secretly snogging._

 _Reaching the hospital wing Harry noticed that Luna and Seamus were there too, the latter apologising to the redhead. Deciding to be sure about what he thought Harry pulled Luna aside while Ron scowled at Seamus._

' _How long have you been here Luna?' he asked casually._

' _I came about five minutes before you Harry…' she trailed off._

' _Oh, and have you seen Hermione?'_

' _Nope. Why are you asking me so many questions? All the potulllees around you are telling me you're trying to solve something.' she tilted her head as she spoke._

' _I-uh was-' Harry was thankfully cut off by Ron._

' _Oi! You came here to talk to me or Luna?' Ron teasingly grumbled._

* * *

 **'** **And that was the day I figured out that it definitely wasn't Luna you were with. There was no way she'd sound like a man and then reach the hospital wing before me and do all this unnoticed.' Harry finished.**

'I remember each of those days.' said Hermione and started telling Harry her version of those days.

'The day Ginny asked me if I was...dieting, I had just come back from a picnic with Draco. He had managed to nick food from the kitchen and then somehow convinced the Room of Requirement that he needed a garden. For the past few days we'd been spending time there and I was eating my fill there. After that, I only ate with you guys for the show of it and that made Ginny think I was _dieting_!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I think the day Luna asked for me, I was meant to help her find something but got caught up in the library and was a bit late. I don't remember.' she continued.

'And the day you heard me with Draco well…' Hermione started telling Harry what happened that day

* * *

 _Hermione was on her way to visit Ron as she had been informed by Luna that Lavender found out from a fighting Padma and Parvati who were informed by Dean who heard from a Slytherin sniggering in the corridors who had been informed from her Hufflepuff best friend who had seen McGonagall scold Seamus and take house points from Gryffindor for performing a mildly dangerous spell in the courtyard without any precautions and harming fellow student, and then Hufflepuff told her best friend and a first year Gryffindor who then told Padma who raced to tell Lavender and found Parvati there and…!_

 _Hermione couldn't keep track of that anymore, all she knew was that someone saw Seamus perform another spell that caused something to blow up which inadvertently hurt Ron and then Luna found out and thought that Hermione should know as she wasn't present with Ron and Harry when the accident happened. So here she was walking towards the hospital wing when suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove._

 _A nasty hex on the tip of her tongue Hermione turned to see who it was when she felt the familiar smell and realised that it was Draco who had pulled her. Before she could say anything she felt his lips cover hers and they shared a short kiss. After Hermione pulled back, Draco pressed his forehead against hers and whispered 'I've missed you.'._

' _I've missed you too.' she whispered back as they looked into the other's eyes. The couple hadn't got a lot of time to see each other for a couple of days as they had decided to spend some more time with their friends. More like Hermione had told Draco that she needed to spend more time with her friends and he go do the same._

 _Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and closed the gap between their lips again causing Draco to push her against the wall. A small moan left her mouth as Draco's tongue darted around re-exploring after almost a week. As they kissed, time seemed to stop. Minutes felt like second and seconds like hours. Finally, the two pulled away and Draco attacked her neck._

' _Draco, I need to go. I-I need to go see Ron, he's in the hospital wing, h-he was hurt by a spell gone wrong.' she stuttered and moaned her way through the sentence as he pushed her robes aside and nipped the sweet spot near her shoulder. She tilted her head to give him better access, contradicting her words._

 _A minute passed._

 _He kissed her again._

 _Another minute passed and Draco was back to her neck._

' _Co-Come on, I have to go now or else I'll be late. Everyone except me will have visited Ron and it'll look odd!' Hermione said breathlessly and then moaned as Draco sucked at a spot previously undiscovered._

 _She heard him give a small chuckle and then he pressed his face in the crook of her neck._

' _Who cares about Weaselbee? And don't start listing all the names again! Five more minutes and then I'll think about letting you go.' his voice was muffled due to where his face was._

 _He gave her another small kiss and gave her a gorgeous smile that made her want to stay but she mentally shook her head and opened her mouth to say something._

' _You let me go in five minutes and then I'll come back to you at night. I promise. Now it's your choice.' she offered and saw as his face lit up._

' _You'll come back? You'll leave your friends? Sure go ahead now if you want!' he exclaimed which made Hermione shush him._

' _No, I think I'll leave in five minutes.' And with that Hermione turned them around so that Draco was the one pressed against the wall and proceeded to tease him the way he was teasing her._

 _In the end, Hermione didn't leave five minutes later but ten. And she unsuccessfully tried to hide hickeys._

* * *

 **Hermione finished telling Harry her tale (of course she left out the** ** _sexual_** **parts aka anything other than kisses).**

'Yeah, when you arrived at the hospital wing I could tell you had come from a healthy snog. I think even the others who hadn't heard you would have figured that out…' Harry trailed off with a slight blush at the thought of his best being thoroughly snogged.

'That was nothing Potter! You should have seen her later that evening…' Draco trailed off as he smirked. His smirk only widened at Harry's distaste and didn't vanish even though Hermione smacked him upside the head.

'Malfoy! Shut it before I hex your tongue to stick to the top of your mouth!' Harry snarled as he blushed further at the images in his mind.

'Boys…' Came Hermione's voice warning the two.

'Harry, just continue your story. Now we know how you figured out it wasn't but a man, we still need to know found out that that man was Draco!' Exclaimed Hermione, ever the curious one.

'I'm really curious too. Potter finally using his brain- which I'm still surprised to know he has. And how you figured all this out without 'Mione!' Draco said, he really was curious.

'Yeah, let's continue…' replied Harry ignoring what Draco said but couldn't stop a small scowl forming at the fact that he called Hermione 'Mione'.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Here is the long due update! Hopefully, the chapter length is long enough and makes up for the delay. It took so long because I decided to add a few things and had to solve a issue related to stories vanishing and then reappearing on my Wattpad account. Well, I must leave now and continue updating the other stories. Also, check out my new story which was posted on Wattpad (since it's about TWICE which is RPF)- 'You In My Heart' which is about an ordinary girl who stumbles upon TWICE's Momo in a cafe.**

 **See you soon!**

 **~ ClumsyKnowItAll / Mrs Solo-Malfoy**


	3. FRIENDS?

**Previously- 'Harry, just continue your story. Now we know how you figured out it wasn't but a man, we still need to know how you found out that that man was Draco!' Exclaimed Hermione, ever the curious one.**

 **'Yeah, let's continue…' replied Harry…**

* * *

Before Harry could continue, however, they heard the footsteps of a person, causing the trio to scramble open books to pretend they were studying.

The footsteps belonged to the scrutinizing Madam Pince, who eyed them cautiously but continued walking nevertheless. As her footsteps faded away, they all collectively sighed and then relaxed. Harry's eyes fell on the watch on Malfoy's hands which made his eyes go big and check his watch.

'Shit!' Harry whispered before looking up at Draco and Hermione. 'I have been here for about an hour, the Gryffindor's will get suspicious. Especially Ron because he's waiting to play a good ol' fashioned of wizarding chess. And that means I gotta scoot before it gets suspicious. The story will have to be continued some other time.' Harry finished before proceeding to get up.

'Wait!' exclaimed Draco, hoping Potter would listen and take him seriously. When he saw Harry stop he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked towards his former enemy.

'Potter,', Draco started with a deep breath. ' I want you to know that the reason you, Weasley and the other don't know about our relationship isn't that I'm ashamed of Hermione or scared at how the world will react to us. It's because we wanted to keep each other for ourselves, we didn't want to face the backlash we'd get if we decided this relationship doesn't work. We wanted to know what we were doing before breaking the need to our parents. So both of us would really really appreciate it if you could keep this quiet until we are ready to tell people.'

Draco really hoped Potter would understand, it seemed like he would.

'Of course Malfoy. I didn't tell Ron when I started suspecting and I didn't tell Ron once my suspicions were confirmed.' Harry nodded at Malfoy before smiling at the anxious-looking Hermione.

'Oh and Harry I knew you're running late but one last thing. Could you please cover for me and Draco if ever needed. Not to make this into the 5th season of FRIENDS but I guess that's how this year's turning out. At least better than going out to fight a war.' Hermione rambled on, twisting her hands and hoping she hadn't asked floor too much.

'Hermione calm down. Of course, I'll help cover for you and Draco if ever needed. Sorry but I've really got to go now, bye!' Harry said and then took off, leaving the newly established couple (in Harry's eyes of course) alone.

'Hey what's a "5th season of FRIENDS" ?' Draco asked, looking at his girlfriend with a look of confusion.

* * *

'Hey, Harry? What took you so long?' Ron asked as he saw Harry enter the common room. His best friend had promised him that he'd be back in about thirty minutes as he walked around the castle grounds.

'Oh, I just lost track of time, nothing more.' Harry lied as he slipped into the seat opposite Ron. Wanting to distract Ron from wondering what he was doing Harry straight away started playing chess.

Despite Harry trying to distract his best friend, about five minutes into the game Ron brought up the subject of Hermione.

'Hey mate, what about Hermione? I mean where is she? She's been floating about a lot if you know what I mean. Kind of like Luna, she's with us but lost in her own 'nargely' world.' Ron said casually as he analysed the board before making a move.

'Oh, you know Hermione. She's living in the library and thinking about what to do for her career. Also, she's probably feeling lost due to not needing to keep her guards up or to research how to kill a madman. So basically she's reading the whole library I guess…' Harry finished lamely. Luckily Ron seemed to accept it because he was totally focused on the game.

* * *

'Hey, Ron! Hey Harry! We haven't spent a lot of time together the last few months!' Hermione greeted the boys with this and a kiss on each cheek before sliding in between both the boys. It was a Friday night after dinner and the 8th years were all chilling in their respective common rooms.

'How about to make it up to us, you spend less time in the library this weekend? I'm not telling you to fully deprive yourself of that because I know that would impossible.' Ron joked causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

'Yeah yeah. I'll try, you know how hard it is to be away from your soul mate.' Hermione's reply caused Harry to choke on the water he was drinking and look at his friends mischievously glinting eyes.

Thankfully Ron didn't catch on to Hermione's true meaning and thought she had called the library her soul mate. He just passed it off as 'typical Hermione'.

'Ok well you can have your library time if you want but in exchange, you have to spend the whole of tomorrow with us in Hogsmeade.' Ron offered.

'Shoot' thought Hermione, in exchange for most of her 'library time', she had promised Draco the whole of Hogsmeade tomorrow (besides the mandatory hour with the boys of course). Most of their dates in Hogsmeade were very short due to not being safe from privy eyes. However, for tomorrow, the pair would be using the Shrieking Shack as a hideout for their whole day.

Ron saw Hermione's reaction to that and grumbled before looking up at her and saying, 'Fine, go around being mysterious the whole day. I'll just hang out with Harry…'

'Hey! Why'd you sound so miserable about hanging around with me?' Harry exclaimed, looking offended.

'Sorry mate didn't mean it that way. Just, you know?...' Ron ended with a grimace to which Harry just nodded.

'It's not like you won't see me at all. Just, not as much. Tell you what, instead of the usual hour, I'll give her you two. And then you're not allowed to ask any questions about where I'm going!' Hermione said, trying to compromise with her boys.

'Fine mum.' Ron mumbled but then grinned at her. The trio then talked and talked and talked, just the way normal teenagers do.

* * *

'Hey, you still have to tell me how you figured out it was Draco and not anyone else.' Hermione said while looking at Harry pointedly. They were currently in 'The Three Broomsticks' and Ron was getting them drinks.

'Yeah but not now. Ron's here and Malfoy isn't.' Harry pointed out smugly causing Hermione to glare at him and then sigh.

'Potter, what'd you do to make Hermione pout?' came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy who stood behind Harry.

'Draco! What're you doing here? People could see us!' Hermione whisper exclaimed.

'Relax! It's the weekend before Valentine's and everyone is, therefore, taking the chance to go on dates today. Not a lot of people are here, especially not this early. People won't see us.' Draco replied, pulling a chair opposite Hermione and next to his best friend.

'Yeah but what if the adults here talk? Or the teachers see us. And besides, Ron is in the line getting us drinks. He might see us and this isn't how I want him to know. Already one of my best friends walked in on us, I don't want the other one to too!' Hermione said, her voice anxious.

'Okay love, I'll be gone in a jiffy. I was just here since Potter called me. Also, hoodie.' Draco replied pointing at his hoodie which he pulled over his trademark Malfoy hair causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

'Fine you two talk while I visit the ladies room. Don't kill each other and before you leave, meet me by the back door. That's where I'll be. Now, behave and beware about Ron.' And with that Hermione walked away.

* * *

Ron was waiting in the line of patrons to order their drinks. There had been some spell gone wrong causing the staff to go into a panicked frenzy and it also seemed that half the teachers waiting for duty were camping in here meaning it would be a long wait for him. But Ron didn't seem to mind the wait or the fact that nobody had accompanied him, it gave him time to think and boy did he need that. Thinking at night meant eventually falling asleep and having weird dreams inspired by his thoughts.

Ron wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on with his best friend's. One of them (or maybe both) had a secret that he had no clue about. Hermione had been busy a lot these days, maybe she really was in the library. Hermione's behaviour didn't seem too odd to him but Harry's did. Harry had been missing or distant for about a week. He hadn't been missing a lot but the times he had were enough to make Ron aware of something going on.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he turned towards the table Harry and Hermione were sitting at to find Harry alone and a man with a Slytherin hoodie walking away from the table. Ron furrowed his brow, trying to figure out which Slytherin had just had a conversation with his best mate.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, I don't know if you'd have seen my post but I was forced to take a break from fanfic writing due to personal mental health issues. I hope to be back now, I am working on my own books now too. Hopefully, this isn't temporary and I can be back for good. I do have some stories completed but I wasn't allowed to post them, hopefully, I can complete not just some of my stories but all of them. Like T.S said in CIWYW- 'Nobody's heard from me for months I'm doing better than I ever was.'.**

 **I'm sorry again and hope I'm back,**

 **-ClumsyKnowItAll**


End file.
